


Someone to watch over us

by mrflibbleisverycross



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: F/M, Rape Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrflibbleisverycross/pseuds/mrflibbleisverycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill. Spoilers for the novels!!</p><p>Prompt was: Psychotic!Lister (from 'The Last Human') watching Rimmer and Kochanski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to watch over us

“Sleeping bags and TG mattresses?” Rimmer asked as he walked briskly into the storage deck.  
  
“Yes that’s right,” Kochanski confirmed as she followed him in.  
  
“I can’t understand why they weren’t there – I was very clear about the new alphabetical filing system in that 3 hour seminar last week. Let me see, all the emergency camping equipment is filled under ‘A’ for ‘Aaaargh we’re all doomed’. So that should be over here.”  
  
Rimmer opened a crate to his left and pulled out a number of the sleeping bags and mattresses in question.  
  
“Right where they should be!” he said triumphantly. “I don’t know how you managed to miss them Krissie.”  
  
“Oh, of course they’d be there. Sorry Arn, my mistake.” Kochanski tried to look innocent but couldn’t keep up the façade for long when she caught Rimmer’s eye. She grinned mischievously - that famous smile of hers, which he always felt lit up her face like Jupiter-rise.  
  
“You just wanted to get me down here on my own didn’t you?” he said cottoning on.  
  
“Got it in one,” she answered, pinning him to the wall by his wrists in one easy movement and kissing him softly.  
  
“Well, I must say that’s a relief,” he murmured between kisses. “You had me worried for a minute there. It’s imperative that every ship has a comprehensive filing system.”  
  
“God, you’re sexy when you talk filing,” she teased.  
  
“You’re sexy all the smegging time Krissie,” he countered earnestly.  
  
Her reply came in the form of fierce hot kisses that went straight to his groin and made him gasp for the artificial breaths he knew he didn’t need.  
  
Still pinning him against the wall, Kochanski slid her hand across to the keypad to lock the door.  
  
“Won’t the others miss us?” Rimmer managed.  
  
“Lister gave me a wink as I slipped down here. He’ll keep the others occupied in the cockpit for a while for us.”  
  
“Thank you David! He’s the best.”  
  
The two of them could hardly have been more wrong. Up in the shadows of the gantry, Lister slipped in unnoticed through a maintenance hatch and positioned himself above the pair.  
  
He watched as Kochanski kissed her way down Rimmer’s chin and neck, at last releasing his wrists to slip her hands up his shirt. He watched as Rimmer ran his hands through Kochanski hair, down her back, over her arse. His left hand slowly twirled the knife he had used to open the hatchway, his right hand slipped down his trousers to stroke himself in time with their moans.  
  
“You’re gorgeous, so goddam gorgeous” Kochanski murmured, savouring the almost electric tingle of Rimmer’s torso under her fingers.

Clothes. There were still clothes to get rid of. She extracted her hands and slowly undid the buttons on Rimmer’s shirt, eyes locked on his, then helped him off with it. She breathed in sharply as she felt his hands caress her waist under her top. He lifted it up and over her head then fumbled, as ever, undoing her bra, making her giggle. Fabric finally out the way, she closed the distance between them as fast as she could, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. She could feel his erection pressing forwards through his trousers. Every moment not touching him was torture.

Lister drank in every detail of the scene, his own tongue darting out as Rimmer sucked on Kochanski’s breasts, his dick throbbing as Kochanski let out a particularly ecstatic moan, his frustration mounting viciously as they panted out bits of sentimental drivel to each other till, at last, they ditched the rest of their clothes and sank to the floor.

Kochanski was on top, easing herself onto Rimmer, the smooth skin of her back and arse radiant in the light of the cargo deck, irritatingly flawless. Lister ached to have a belt or, even better, a whip in his hands and to rain down blow after blow on that tempting behind. Make her pay for picking the dead git over him. The fantasy swirled in his mind along with the moans drifting up from the two below. _Oh God._ He stroked himself faster, drinking in every detail. _Holy Fuck._ Her body in motion, the flick of her hair, her mouth as she gasped. Her hips. _Oh Yes._ Her breasts. _Yes! Yes!_ His eyes traced every curve.  _Oh Arnold!_

An ugly sneer spread itself across Lister’s face. Wrong name, sweetheart. What would it take to have her scream for him? His hands at her throat? Perhaps a razor sharp blade? Caressing that oh-so-delicate skin just hard enough to conjure up a thin line of red. He was still twirling the knife in his left hand. He pressed his thumb hard against the edge till blood came trickling down into his palm. Then he lifted the hand to his mouth and delicately licked the blade clean.  
  
Rimmer moaned and Kochanski threw back her head as she came. Her eyes were closed but she was looking directly up at Lister with ecstasy written all across her face. Mouth open, lips beckoning, just begging for him to shove his cock down her throat. He came in practised silence.  
  
The lovers gasped their way back to reality.  
  
“I – I love you Kriss. I love you so much.” Rimmer stammered, trying helplessly to convey to this woman who was his everything just how much she meant to him. How it was only her, in all the universe, that had ever made him feel alive.  
  
“I love you too Arnold. Till the end of my days.” And there was the smile like Jupiter-rise again.  
  
They savoured the moment, enjoying the closeness, blissfully unaware that the man who would destroy them both within a month was at that very instant above them in the shadows. Lister watched them for a moment more with contempt, then turned and left as silently as he had come.


End file.
